technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Battery Sprint
Battery Sprint was a event for walkers. It was originally the Battery Sprint in the 2000 and 2001 competitions but was renamed the Lightweight Sprint for the last two years. The reason for it being renamed may be down to the producers wanting to keep the lighter sprinters separate to the heavier sprinters as Millennium Bug entered the Battery Sprint in 2001 and lighter sprinters entered the Internal Combustion Sprint the same year. Competitors Techno Games 2000 *Scuttle (Got disqualified after its legs flew off) *Waddle *Lemming *Skeeta Techno Games 2001 *Tet II *Kerminator *Cheeky Boy 1 *Salsa *Creepy Crawler *Scuttle *Pharodynamic *Grinsect *Where's My Watch *The Racing Stag *The Slaughterer *Bodge Job *Hungarian Horntail Dragon *Junior *Newton Seal *In A Rush *Streaker *Gorillabot *Crazy Critter *Geyser Bird (disqualified for excessive human interference) *Take Two *War King *Photophattiephobia *Alco-Pooch *George *Erica's Body Parts *Millennium Bug *Rita Rocks *To Follow Techno Games 2002 *Daisy *Krocatron *To Follow On *Bug Box *Whizz *I Like Spike *Bigfoot *Scuttle *Strut *Cyber Snail *Lovebug *Cheeky Boy 1 *Jimmy Struts *??? *??? *Bumble *Eruptor *Mammoth *Octobot Techno Games 2003 *Daisy *Quadrabot *Chip *Cyber Snail *ExcelR8 *Where's My Form *Bumble *Cold Mokuyobi *??? *??? *Scuttle *Mad Dog *TF3 Race Results Techno Games 2000 Heats Waddle vs Scuttle: Waddle won (3:43.93 secs) Lemming vs Skeeta: Lemming won (did not finish) Final Lemming vs Waddle: Waddle won (3:49.52 secs) Techno Games 2001 Heats Tet II vs Cheeky Boy 1 vs Kerminator vs Salsa: Cheeky Boy 1 won (24.42 secs, new WR) Creepy Crawler vs Scuttle vs Pharodynamic vs Grinsect: Scuttle won (5.40 secs, new WR) Where's My Watch vs The Racing Stag vs The Slaughterer vs Bodge Job: The Racing Stag won (2:18.89 secs) Hungarian Horntail Dragon vs Junior vs Newton Seal vs In A Rush: Junior won (1:30.80 secs) Streaker vs Gorillabot vs Crazy Critter vs Geyser Bird: Crazy Critter won () Take Two vs War King vs Photophattiephobia: Photophattiephobia won (did not finish) Alco-Pooch vs George vs Erica's Body Parts: Erica's Body Parts won (did not finish) Millennium Bug vs Rita Rocks vs To Follow: Millennium Bug won (1:09.70 secs) Semi-Finals Millennium Bug vs Scuttle vs Junior vs Photophattiephobia: Scuttle won (7.01 secs) with Millennium Bug and Junior also qualifying (1:01.62 secs and 1:21.61 secs) The Racing Stag vs Cheeky Boy 1 vs Crazy Critter vs Erica's Body Parts: Cheeky Boy 1 won (11.34 secs) Final Millennium Bug vs Scuttle vs Cheeky Boy 1 vs Junior: Scuttle won (7.28 secs) with Cheeky Boy 1 coming second (11.84 secs) and Millennium Bug coming third (1:00.62 secs) Techno Games 2002 Heats Daisy vs Krocatron vs To Follow On: Daisy The Cow won (1:29.31 secs) with Krocatron also qualifying at (2:10.16) Bug Box vs Whizz vs I Like Spike vs Bigfoot: Bug Box won (47.72 secs) Scuttle vs Strut vs Cyber Snail vs Lovebug: Scuttle won (4.40 secs, new WR) with Strut also qualifying at (1:37.62) Cheeky Boy One vs Jimmy Struts vs ??? vs ???: Jimmy Struts won (51.81 secs) Bumble vs Eruptor vs Mammoth vs Octobot: Mammoth won (26.88 secs) with Eruptor also qualifying () Semi-Finals Mammoth vs Jimmy Struts vs Bug Box vs Eruptor: Mammoth won (23.72 secs) with Jimmy Struts also qualifying at (30.69 secs) Scuttle vs Daisy vs Krocatron vs Strut: Scuttle won (4.90 secs) with Daisy also qualifying at (1:26.90 secs) Final Scuttle vs Jimmy Struts vs Daisy vs Mammoth: Scuttle won (3.75 secs, new WR) Techno Games 2003 Heats Daisy vs Quadrabot vs Chip: Daisy won (2:00.00 secs) Cyber Snail vs ExcelR8 vs Where's My Form: Cyber Snail won (1:44.40 secs) Bumble vs Cold Mokuyobi vs ??? vs ???: Bumble won (12.80 secs) with Cold Mokuyobi also qualifying at (2:26.00 secs) TF3 vs Scuttle vs Mad Dog: Scuttle won (15.20 secs) with Mad Dog and TF3 also qualifying at (1:09.90 secs and 1:15.50 secs?) Semi-Finals Mad Dog vs Cyber Snail vs Bumble: Bumble won (10.12 secs) with Cyber Snail also qualifying at (1:42.00 secs) Cold Mokuyobi vs Scuttle vs Daisy vs TF3: Scuttle won (8.59 secs) with TF3 also qualifying at (1:32.50 secs) Final TF3 vs Cyber Snail vs Scuttle vs Bumble: Bumble won (9.04 secs) with Scuttle coming second (33.00 secs) and Cyber Snail third (1:40.70 secs) Medalists Techno Games 2000 *Waddle (Gold) Techno Games 2001 *Scuttle (Gold) *Cheeky Boy 1 (Silver) *Millennium Bug (Bronze) Techno Games 2002 *Scuttle (Gold) *Mammoth (Silver) *Jimmy Struts (Bronze) Techno Games 2003 *Bumble (Gold) *Scuttle (Silver) *Cyber Snail (Bronze) Category:Competitions in Techno Games